


The Gospel of Mark

by casey_sms (shinygreenwords), shinygreenwords



Category: The Social Network
Genre: Angst, Community:tsn_kinkmeme, Crying, Gen, Implied Child Abuse, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> And just then, while he was still speaking, Judas, who was one of the twelve, came up; and with him a crowd of people, with swords and clubs, sent by the chief priests, the teachers of the law, and the councilors. Now the betrayer had arranged a signal with them. “The man whom I kiss,” he had said, “will be the one; arrest him and take him away safely.”</i> - Mark 14: 43-44</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eduardo

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/390.html?thread=415622#t415622) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/profile)[**tsn_kinkmeme**](http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/) requesting "anything pertaining to _my father won't even look at me_."
> 
>  **Warning/Kinks:** Angst, hints of previous child abuse but nothing graphic.

When Eduardo explains everything to his father, his father won’t even look at him. His father keeps his eyes glued to the newspaper, juice by his right hand. His mother had been bustling around the office, fussing until his father told her to stop.

The silence is torturous.

“Father?”

His father puts the newspaper down and strides quickly across the room as if to walk past him like he’s not ever there.

Eduardo drops to his knees, “Desculpe, pai. Por favor-”

His father doesn’t look at him. “Let go of me.”

Eduardo doesn’t let go. He can’t stop the tears coming even though he knows it makes him disgusting. “Por favor, pai-”

The kick in his stomach is not as hard as he remembers but it stuns him still, knocking the wind out of him. Eduardo supposes he can be grateful that he doesn’t have to walk out with the shame of a handprint on his face.

“I don’t know you,” his father says coldly, walking away without a backward glance. “Get out of my house.”

The threat hangs in the air. _Don’t come back._

Eduardo gets up stiffly and buttons his jacket to hide the scuff mark on his white shirt.

His mother is looking at him mournfully. Eduardo flushes with the knowledge that his humiliation has been witnessed.

She looks around before giving Eduardo a tender hug. She cleans his face with a hanky like he’s five again. “Blow,” she instructs, handing him a tissue. “There, he’ll come around, minha pequena sombra corajosa,” she says, using her old nickname for him. His face crumples but he manages to hold onto his composure. She pats her son on the shoulder with a sad smile. His shoulders are hunched and he is stooping but he still towers over her. She holds his face gently, rough thumbs brushing over his cheekbones. She kisses him on both cheeks before whispering, “Good boy. Now do as your father says.”

>  _And just then, while he was still speaking, Judas, who was one of the twelve, came up; and with him a crowd of people, with swords and clubs, sent by the chief priests, the teachers of the law, and the councilors. Now the betrayer had arranged a signal with them. “The man whom I kiss,” he had said, “will be the one; arrest him and take him away safely.”_ \- Mark 14: 43-44 [The Bible, [_Online New Testament Gospel of Mark_](%E2%80%9Chttp://livinghour.org/blog/gospel_mark/chapter-14-judas-betrays-with-a-kiss/%E2%80%9D)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Portuguese should be “I’m sorry, Father, please.” I had to use an online phrasebook for that because when I checked the translation in Google for “I’m sorry, Father, please” it gave me “Eu sou pai, me desculpe. Por favor” which apparently translated back to mean “I am a father, I'm sorry. Please.” D: Suddenly Eduardo was apologizing for knocking Mark up xD Anyway I hope it’s right now or this will be funny in unexpected ways.


	2. Mr Saverin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has his reasons for not looking at Eduardo. _“Brother will betray brother to death, and a father his child.”_ – Mark 13: 12a
> 
>  **Warning/Kinks:** Angst, suggestions of severe/abusive punishment, hints of child abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not completely satisfied with the way Mr Saverin turned out in 'The Gospel of Mark' [Part 1](http://casey-sms.livejournal.com/181151.html) because he felt a little 2D. It's from Eduardo's POV fair enough therefore it can't really explain _why_ his father won't look at him. So I took a shot at the scene from his father’s point of view but in third person because I don’t really like using first. I hope it’s not confusing.

He is so disappointed. He doesn’t want to hear it.

Eduardo is making excuses like he’s a child. Eduardo is saying how he was incompetent because some white American kid he called a friend, screwed him out of his own company. His son who signed over his share in the company because he trusted that his friend would be nice to him. His son is no businessman. His son was lazy and didn’t do his homework. Now he’s been caught and he’s weeping like a little boy. He has told his son over and over again that he should never get too attached but his son never learns. His son is a failure and everyone will know it. He will bring shame to his family.

He doesn’t know why Eduardo is here. If he made a mistake, then he needs to try and fix it and learn from it. Telling him solves nothing. A man needs to be tough and stand up to those that seek to take from him. Eduardo is acting like the little boy who had his lunch stolen in the playground. Eduardo didn’t learn. Eduardo didn’t fight back, he just stood there and cried. He doesn’t want to see this wretched wreck clinging onto him. Eduardo is old enough now. He should fix his own mess. Eduardo has always been too soft, too sensitive. Eduardo never learnt even when he tried to correct him. Not with the strap, not with the cane, not even when he used the switch on him all the way down the back of his legs. Eduardo would not stop. The crying subsided slightly when the rhythm was hard and fast but even then, the tears came when he screeched and squealed and then when it was over, somehow, he still found the energy to cry some more. Mr Saverin is not a fool. He knows Eduardo’s mother let him cry in her lap afterwards even though he expressly told her not to. Eduardo had always been attached to his mother. He needed to be comforted all the time. When Eduardo was punished, she comforted him up until Mr Saverin forbid her to. She spoilt their son. There were times she wept with Eduardo, crying over his welts when he whined through sad sniffles. Eduardo never had much forbearance and he never learnt to suffer alone. She thought that he should not be so harsh on his son. He told her that this would happen and she didn’t believe him. The world is a harsh place, he had said, they will not be kind to our son just because he is weak. No, they will pick on him even more. Mr Saverin tried to prepare him for it, but his son merely cried and resented him. Eduardo never understood what it means to be cruel to be kind.

Unlike all his other children, Eduardo hadn’t been planned. They thought they were done with raising children. Then Eduardo came along. He was different. He was not a big boy, he was skinny and he could not hold his own. He was fragile like a girl and cried in his mother’s skirts. Even more than his sisters. And he cried so easily. He cried when he was lectured, he cried when kids teased him, he cried when he was angry. Eduardo was always crying. So he hit him because he was too old to be crying all the time. He could see that it was a manipulative act – it is the act of a cowardly boy to complain with his tears. Mr Saverin might have expected this from one of his sisters but it was ridiculous how often Eduardo would cry, his huge eyes welling up with tragic tears. It made everyone feel sorry for him. His aunts used to try cheering him up all the time. Then they would come to him and tell him that Eduardo is just a sensitive child, to go easier on him.

Eduardo knows how to move people with his tears. He uses it to get what he wants. Sometimes he just acted like he was going to cry, his bottom lip trembling, eyes wet. The threat of tears is probably usually enough to garner sympathy but Mr Saverin refuses to indulge him. He hit him then and Eduardo would have the nerve to start bawling. He wouldn’t stop crying. When his son refused the command, he beat him until he did, though Eduardo would lie there with shuddering hiccups, still defiant, eyes dripping with condemnation. Eduardo used his silent tears too to accuse him of cruelty. Mr Saverin was not under the impression that they were shed sadly. No, Eduardo shed his tears bitterly, angrily. Eduardo had been a stubborn child. If he had spent as much time correcting his flaws instead of turning on the waterworks to get out of trouble, Mr Saverin is sure that he would have been very successful. But Eduardo never learnt. Mr Saverin had hoped pain would build character, that Eduardo would deal with it knowing that crying wouldn’t get the pain to stop, to toughen up and not just lie there pitifully. He still cried, or worse, he cried harder until he was sick. Mr Saverin knows that Eduardo did it in an attempt to punish him, to protest against what he perceived was unjust. Eduardo always played the martyr. Threats did no good, no matter what he did, he was never able to break Eduardo from the bad habit.

Now, Eduardo is a sniveling mess on the floor, he doesn’t need to look at him to know. Eduardo has always tried to manipulate him with his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he’d blubber like it would get him out of his punishment. When Eduardo turned his eyes on him, watery and sorrowful, he almost pitied him. Tears _are_ powerful, it makes you feel like you are wrong. But he had refused to spoil his son more. Mr Saverin knows better now, he will not look and Eduardo’s tears will not move him. Mr Saverin has learned not to look at him directly at all in case he is tempted to go soft on his son. He has hardened himself to Eduardo’s theatrical heartbreaking cries.

“Let go of me,” he interrupts Eduardo’s juvenile act in his steeliest voice.

Eduardo continues begging, clinging onto his leg. It disgusts him to see Eduardo make such a spectacle of himself. Mr Saverin means to shake his leg but propelled by anger, he kicks him hard enough to get Eduardo to release him.

Even without looking down, he knows Eduardo’s head is at thigh level again. He is reminded of Eduardo as a boy, aged five, six. He was a small boy then. He is not now. He is a man acting like a boy. The way he is carrying on is not befitting of a man of the Saverin household. And he has the impudence to beg him like a child. Has he taught him nothing? Has he no shame?

“I don’t know you.” No son of his would be so irresponsible, making a mess and then pleading for someone else to clean it up. No son of his should be such a mess.

Eduardo makes a wounded sound. He is still trying to influence him with his dramatic whimpers of pain. You would think he got kicked in the gut. That was nothing. Eduardo is so weak. If it weren’t for the fact that it never worked and that Eduardo is too old to be corrected, he would threaten to give him something to really cry about. No wonder the American kid went after him. Sharks smell blood and Eduardo is always leaking his pain everywhere. Now it’s caught up to him and he just lays there like a puddle of tears. This is a mess of his own making.

“Get out of my house.”

Eduardo needs to learn. As he walks away, he thinks about his numbered years. He’s not always going to be here for Eduardo to cling onto. Crying is useless. Eduardo really is too old for tears. He needs to learn to stand on his own two feet like a man.

  


> “Brother will betray brother to death, and a father his child.” – Mark 13: 12a [The Bible, [_New Internation Version 2010_](%E2%80%9Chttp://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Mark%2013:12&version=NIV%E2%80%9D)]

  



End file.
